Conventionally, crucibles, jigs, and the like to be used for single crystal production in semiconductor application have been manufactured from a quartz powder as a raw material obtained by pulverizing and purifying a natural quartz, quartz sand, or the like. However, the natural quartz, quartz sand, or the like contains various metal impurities which are not completely removed therefrom even by the purification treatment, so that the thus obtained raw material has not been fully satisfied in purity. In turn, progression of high integration of semiconductors has led to a more enhanced quality demand for single crystals as materials for the semiconductors, so that crucibles, jigs, and the like to be used for producing the single crystals are also demanded to have high purities, respectively. As such, attention has been directed to a synthetic silica glass product obtained by adopting, as a raw material, a synthetic amorphous silica powder with high purity instead of a natural quartz, quartz sand, or the like.
As a method for producing such a synthetic amorphous silica powder with high purity, there has been disclosed a method where silicon tetrachloride with high purity is hydrolyzed with water, and the generated silica gel is dried, sized, and fired, to obtain a synthetic amorphous silica powder (see Patent Document 1, for example). Further, methods have been disclosed each configured to hydrolyze an alkoxysilane such as silicate in the presence of acid and alkali to thereby gelate, and to dry and pulverize the obtained gel, followed by firing to thereby obtain a synthetic amorphous silica powder (see Patent Documents 2 and 3, for example). The synthetic amorphous silica powders produced by the methods described in the Patent Documents 1 to 3, respectively, are highly pure as compared to a natural quartz, quartz sand, and the like, thereby exemplarily enabling to: decrease entrained levels of impurities in synthetic silica glass products such as crucibles, jigs, and the like manufactured from such synthetic amorphous silica powders as raw materials, respectively; and enhance performances of the products, respectively.